


F l u f f  c o r n e r | Undertale OneShots (Mainly Sans x Reader)

by Bigsimp09, Megmelomaniac_123, Misseri68



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Oneshot, Problems, Sans - Freeform, eventual smut???? i guess??? maybe one day????, sans and reader like each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigsimp09/pseuds/Bigsimp09, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megmelomaniac_123/pseuds/Megmelomaniac_123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misseri68/pseuds/Misseri68
Summary: Undertale Oneshots (it's mainly sans x reader stuff but i don't know where this will go for sure). I think I'll write about heavy emotional stuff to research emotions and that kinda stuff.)I hope I can bring a smile to your lips and a warmth to your chest <3
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Self Insert, alphdyne
Comments: 23
Kudos: 21





	1. Too much work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety, stress, and a lovely skeleton ;)

You can't. 

You swear to god you can't keep up the pace. You knew having classes and working at the same time wouldn't go too well, but you accepted anyway. Now here you are, struggling with your final year project after having pulled an all-nighter. You're so high on caffeine and anxiety every time you try to take a breath your feel your heart beating against your lungs, fast, strong, squeezed between flesh and barely managing to expand and contract to send all your blood to every cell of you. You can't manage to find the answers you need; every website goes on a tangent about context and other dumb facts while everything you need is a small, stupid question to fill only one paragraph of your project!

You sigh. 

"Breathe," you tell yourself. You will your diaphragm to contract and give space to your lungs. You've heard abdominal breathing is much better than thoracic because it eases anxiety.

Inhale.

1.

2.

3.

4.

Hold.

1.

2.

3.

4.

Release.

1.

2.

3.

4.

Repeat.

...

Again.

...

One more time.

...

With your last exhale, you feel a little fresher. Until you look at the clock, that is. You promised Toriel you'd keep an eye on Frisk and help them with their homework while she's busy with politics. Papyrus works out with Undyne every Saturday, so there's little your roommate can do to help you with that. Alphys said she'd have to help Mettaton and Sans is out of the question since he stayed until late in the study room doing god knows what. 

You stand up from the chair you've been sitting on for the last five hours and stretch your torso, your spine and arms popping. You force the sick feeling down with a sigh, and you make your way to the bathroom, where you take a brisk shower and other morning necessities. When you go back to your room to get ready to leave, you notice your phone's missing. Not wanting to lose any time looking for it, you take the fixed-line telephone in the living room to call yourself. Not ten seconds later, a skeleton appears in front of your room with your phone in hand. 

You woke him up. Good riddance. 

Sans knocks on your door before noticing you standing in the living room. His eye sockets widen ever so slightly at the sight of you; paler skin, dark circles around your eyes, stress in your features...

"hey, uh, you okay? you seem... exhausted," he points out after you cut the call. 

"I'm sorry I woke you up, I couldn't find my phone," you say, sighing and looking down. 

His eye-lights linger on you before he looks away, pondering. 

"say, why don't we go to grillbz? i could snag some food right now," he says as he hands you your phone.

You shake your head. "Sorry, I need to go babysit Frisk now, and I don't think I'll make it if I have breakfast... Thank you for the offer, though. I appreciate it." 

His eyebrow quirks in confusion. "you forgot i can 'port?" 

"No, it's just... I don't want you to waste magic like that, that's all. I already woke you up." 

Why do you put yourself below others to that extent?

"c'mon, you gotta eat breakfast. my treat."

Going out with Sans might be a good idea, you think. Even if you aren't hungry at all. 

"Fine... Thank you."

You've seen Sans teleport Papyrus or Frisk before, but you haven't actually teleported yet. You're... curious.

"...you might want to hold onto me," he suggests, trying not to display the giddy feeling the idea of that brings onto him. "teleporting for the first time can be intense."

"Oh." You blush at the realisation of what he's implying. "Right." With a tight smile, you lower yourself slightly to match his height and hesitantly surround him with your arms, to what he nods as a 'go-ahead' gesture. After you've closed the distance between his torso and yours, he wraps his arms around you. 

"ready?" he asks, blue burning his cheekbones. 

"Y-Yeah."

There's a hissing sound before your senses go numb. There's a moment in which you can't breathe and you feel like you're falling, but with no gravity. The next thing you know is you're grasping Sans for dear life while your senses burst with information and stimulus. You force yourself to calm down and focus on your surroundings rather than the creeping dread you felt when you were wherever sans took you between your home and the destination. 

The chattering of costumers and the crackling of flames reach you before the warm temperature and the old greasy and alcoholic smell of Grillby's. Humans and monsters sit contentedly, although mostly separately, blissful expressions all around the pub. 

You're snapped out of it with a squeeze of your shoulder, followed by Sans cocking his head and asking if you're okay. 

"I think so... Holy fuck." 

"heh."

You feel his hands pushing you lightly to remind you you're still holding him quite closely. You immediately break the hold with a blush and stumble a little before finding your balance and shivering at the memory of being weightless. You and Sans make your way to the bar, where Grillby stands, casually cleaning a cup. He smiles and nods politely at your arrival and he quirks an eyebrow to ask for your orders.

"i'd like some fries," Sans says, leaning an elbow on the counter. 

"Coffee would be glorious."

He nods before going through the fire exit to prepare your orders. You already know Sans is eyeing you before you turn to face him. 

"so."

"So?"

You know what he's going to ask, but you might as well play dumb while you can.

"what's got you restless?"

"Pretty straight-forward, are you?" 

He shrugs. "guilty." 

You put your elbows on the counter and lean your head on your palms, one hand rubbing your forehead. Sighing, you decide to just spill it. 

"I've been pretty stressed with my end of degree project."

"what? but you've spent weeks of work with that... how long is it?"

"That's the thing, all my classmates already finished, but I'm stuck. I can't find the information I need and I don't know where to look at this point."

It's so infuriating to look everywhere for answers and not finding any. You bite the inside of your cheek anxiously. 

Sans stares at you with a look that tells you he's debating something. Grillby sets down your orders in front of you, Sans's fries already drowned in ketchup, and after munching and swallowing his first fry, he sighs. 

"...ok, not many people know this, but... i used to be a scientist."

...

You fully turn on your booth to face him completely, eyes wide. 

"You... really?"

You guessed his interest in sci-fi and scientific studies of the surface were just... curiosity. But why would he work on so many odd jobs if he could be working at something he probably likes that pays a lot better?

He nods, and you have the impression he doesn't want you to pry too much on that. 

"Wow, okay, so... you know what I've been working on, right?"

"yep. the quantum universe theory. i could help you with that, it was one of the things i researched the most."

You feel the urge to ask more, but your phone buzzes, signalling you have a new message. 

Tori: We're leaving in 5 mins, do you think you can make it?

You look at the phone's hour and stand up quickly. "Crap, we're gonna be late," you say. 

"hey, grillbz, thanks for the food. put it in my tab." 

He drops from the stool and gestures you to come close to him. After you grab your coffee, you lean down to wrap your arms around him, this time the fuzzy and happy feeling at the closeness with him more intense than the last time. You brace yourself for the feeling of weightlessness, and the hissing sound and the numbing of your senses come again. Your stomach churns, but the sick feeling goes away fairly quickly. Again, you focus on your senses one by one to ground yourself, so you note how Sans is softly holding you, his breath hitting your neck, the smell of ketchup and citrus, the warmness of his body warming you, the slow, lazy thrum of his magic running through him, the pressure of his bones against your flesh, and... how he tenses up...?

"Oh, dear!" 

You jump away to see Toriel giggling at you both, clothes formal with the Deltarune symbol on a small pocket on her blouse. You muster your courage to push the embarrassment away and try to look at Sans to apologize. His face is blue, his grin strained, and his eyes fixed on you with a strange feeling, which only causes your cheeks to flare red. 

"S-Sorry, and thank you for bringing me," you say quickly, stumbling over your words.

And just like he appeared, he disappeared. 

"I see you're quite close to Sans, are you not?" Toriel asks, smiling mirthfully at you. 

You make eye contact with her, your already hot cheeks burning hotter. You just look away with a shy smile and wish for the ground to swallow you. 

"Well, I must leave, Asgore is waiting for me in the car. There's leftover meatloaf in the fridge for lunch, and remember Frisk must finish all of their homework before we come back around 8. If the house gets too cold make sure Frisk wears warmer clothes, and turn up the heat! Also—"

"Tori, it's fine, I know how to take care of humans, you've nothing to worry about," you say, opening the door for her.

"...Okay, well, call me if there's anything wrong, yes?"

You nod earnestly and smile at her. "Bye!"

"Until later," she says, squeezing your shoulder caringly before closing the door. 

You only hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet before you're pushed back by a rushing brown and purple force. Frisk dreemur knocks the air out of your lungs as they jump into a hug, your legs barely managing to hold the impact and the pre-teen.

"HEY, (Y/N)!" yells Frisk, so loud you flinch away from their face.

"'Sup, Frisk?" you greet back, pulling them away from you. "How are you doing?"

"Good! Flowey and I were watching Steven Universe, wanna join?" they say, their tiny smile growing. 

"Sure! Which season?" 

"The movie/musical. We're 10 minutes in, but we could play it again so you don't miss out on anything."

"Sounds good, let's go."

~

~

"It's pretty sad that Spinel spent thousands of years alone, waiting to be remembered. At least that's only possible in fiction," you comment. 

You glance at Frisk to see them grimacing, but they nod. "Yeah..."

They didn't sound too convinced...?

"Ugh, this is so cheesy, why can't we watch Game of Thrones or something more gore?" Flowey complains. 

"Because your mother would have my head if I let you watch that." You sigh. "It's time to eat, I'll heat the food up, you can keep watching TV, okay?"

They direct a grateful smile at you, and you make your way into the kitchen to begin microwaving the food.

Until you spot a certain skeleton sitting on the kitchen's table, just hanging around.

"Uh...?" 

"oh, hey, (y/n). 'sup?" Sans says, his signature lazy grin and his wink directed to you. "so what are we havin' for lunch?"

"Meatloaf." 

"hmm~ tori's meatloaf is great. can't wait."

He stands up and walks past you, not without dedicating you another wink. You hear him greeting Frisk, followed by Flowey's scoffs. 

...?

You've set the table by the time the food heats up. You serve everyone and you begin to eat, the taste beyond holy. 

"She used to cook much better back then," Flowey says.

"That's not true, that many years of making the same thing guided her to the mastery of meatloaf! Besides, you had actual tastebuds back then," Frisk answers.

"yeah, tastebuds, now he only has the bud."

The joke got a giggle out of Frisk and a grumble out of Flowey, but you cock your head in confusion. 

"Back... then? Actual tastebuds?" 

The air tenses in a second as everyone's eyes suddenly snap at you, as if only now aware of your presence. 

"...yeah, back then. y'know, when we first reached the surface some years ago," Sans says, grin slightly strained and eyes fixed on you. 

"Oh. But what happened to his tastebuds?"

"...They got burnt. He tried boiling tea and damaged them," Frisk says as if recalling the event while displaying a sad frown. 

"That sounds like it hurts. Sorry, Flowey."

You're too tired to care about the red flags of the conversation, so you just go back to eating like nothing is weird.

Soon enough, you're all finished. Sans miraculously decides to help you clean the table along with Frisk, although the latter leaves earlier to get the material ready for a study session. When you're done putting things away, you walk to the main table in the living room, shoulders and head slumped, and drop yourself on the chair. 

It's hard to keep your eyes open, but you keep repeating to yourself that the sooner you finish the sooner you'll be back at home with your project and your blankets. Hopefully the anxiety pump you get every time you think of that will keep you up.

...When did you bury your head between your arms on the table?

The sound of the TV sounds so distant...

Keep your eyes open! They burn, yes, it's like you're using every bit of strength on keeping them open. You need to stay up!

...Please?

...

...

...

...

Soft whispers are exchanged.

...

...

You're no longer sitting.

...

...

...

Warmth.

...

...?

Weightlessness. 

.

.

.

A caress. A fuzzy blanket. Removed shoes.

You blink your eyes open, groggily but steadily. What hour is it?

With a glance at the clock, you see it's 10 PM. Why were you sleeping in the afternoon?

Oh.

Wait! You had to help Frisk with school stuff! And your final grade project! Why on Earth were you sleeping? How did you get home?

You clumsily drop from your bed, almost hitting your head against the bedstand. If you slept through the day, you'll be needing a cup of coffee to last the night. You make a beeline to the kitchen, only to find Sans sitting by the counter with a laptop.

...Your laptop?

"oh, hey, mornin'," Sans says, mirthfully. 

"Hi, that's... my laptop, isn't it?"

"yup."

"And... you're using it."

"yup."

"And... you know my password?"

"you got it."

You cock your head, not understanding the situation. 

"...Why."

He huffs with humour. "isn't it obvious? just workin' a lil bit before hittin' the sack."

"...Right."

You walk around the counter to have a look at what Sans is doing, more because of the worry of him looking at something he's not supposed to do than the curiosity of what he's doing. When you eyes land on the document in the screen, your jaw drops.

"Sans!" you whisper-scream. 

He turns around, eager to see your reaction, and he's rewarded with your look of gratefulness, bewilderment, and wonder at him.

"You... Are you typing that off of the top of your head? Just... How?!"

Your arms go below his from behind the chair, and you lean your head against his skull for closer contact, your chest pressed against his back. His cheekbones heat up slightly at your hug, and he tells himself he'd do it a thousand more times just for the smile you're showing.

"Thank you so much, I... God, that's a giant weight lifted from my shoulders, I—"

You pull him a little tighter, wordlessly. You're so happy you don't even care you're crying and probably dampening his hoodie. 

"it's fine," is all he says, putting a hand over one of your arms and relishing it, his grin ever-growing with joy. 

You two stay like that for a little longer, until your soft sobbing ceases. "T-thank you," you say, finally pulling apart.

"i snagged some grillby's fries for you in case you were feelin' hungry when you woke up. you can eat them while i finish this."

You nod, sniffling and rubbing the wetness of the tears away with the back of your hand. You sit next to him when the fries are finished warming, and you can't help but stare at the screen as he does his magic. He's done much earlier than you'd expected, so you decide it's the perfect moment to go back to work.

"what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting back to work."

"..."

He closes your laptop from the other side of the counter, his face right behind the screen, looking at you disapprovingly. 

"nuh-uh. you're going to bed."

"But—"

"nope. you haven't slept 7 hours in the last 30 hours and that needs to be fixed. go to bed."

"No, I need—"

"to sleep. c'mon, you know you won't be as efficient if you don't get your sleep. your brain will shrink and dry and you'll end up dumber than jerry, and no one wants to be like jerry, so..."

You sigh. "Sans, I appreciate it, but if I don't get to work now..."

"you already got the sources, the rest is easy peasy. if you don't go to bed right now i'll make you."

"...Fine. Thank you, Sans." You stand up and round the counter to pull Sans into a quick hug, squeezing softly and enjoying the fluffy padding of his hoodie as he envelops you back for a beat. He actually follows you to your room to make sure you're going to sleep, and after noticing you are too exhausted to get changed, he tucks you in your bed, and sets your alarm to 9, despite your sleepy protests to set it earlier. He hooks the charger to your phone, and after removing your hair from your face, he walks out of your room and closes the door after him.

You fall asleep with a fuzzy feeling warming you inside. 

**SO! My first one-shot! What do ya think? I probably messed up some grammar since it's 6 am but I'll reread it tomorrow, I guess. Merry Christmas / Hanukkah / Gyftmas / Holidays! And 2021! Only 3 days until 2021, holy hecc.**

**See ya! <3**

****

****


	2. Flustering Abby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aight, this chapter is based on a discord RP with the only objective to fluster our girl, Abby. It's kinda chaotic, but oh well. I'll use her name but I'll still use the second person. I'm sorry if it's kinda awkward but, it IS based on an RP, so you should probably know what you're in for if you wanna read it. Also, I'll probably edit some stuff and add a lotta description, so, sorry, discord peeps. I came up with the puns I say in the spot, so I hope you don't die too much ;) Also also also also I came up with the majority of the beach thing because it was left halfway through. 
> 
> Anyway! HyperCircus is red, Megmelomaniac_123 is blue and Abby (bigsimp09) is Reader. I'm classic Sans (you know who I simp the most for).
> 
> There's not much context, so... Can't really do much about that.

You are just chilling in your room, simping as usual, when you're surprised by your three favourite skeletons with their only goal to make you flustered.

"well hey there," red says, not bothering to enter the house like a normal person and teleporting in instead. 

"H-Hi," you squeak, already feeling numb.

"you happy to see me?" asks Red, knowing every simp's an easy prey. 

"Yes," you say honestly. You're trying to calm down by willing your breathing to slow when Sans teleports in the room, not saying anything for the moment.

"so... what's your name?" asks Red.

"Abby," you say, barely holding it together.

"huh, 's a good name... but i think i'll call ya darlin'." The gruff and sharp edge to his voice sent a shiver down your spine. 

D a r l i n ' 

"hey, abby," Classic Sans says, his soft baritone voice hitting your core harder than you'd like to admit.

...

You're hyperventilating. 

"what the hell you doin 'ere classic? this one's mine!"

The two skeletons hold each other's gaze with intense defiance while you curse under your breath. Just when you think they're going to get their blasters out, Blue comes busting the door open.

"OH, HELLO THERE! WHO DID YOU GUYS FIND?" asks Blue.

Sans just ignores both of them and approaches you. "wanna go to grillbz? maybe drink and pun around?" He winks. 

Oh my god.

"don't think yer takin' her anywhere without me by her side, classic," Red growls, shoving Sans.

You wink at Red, to what Red winks back. Your cheeks are too hot, you're seriously going to have heatstroke if you keep going like this.

Sans just ignores Red. "so... you up for it, kid?"

"S-sure."

"perfect, just hold onto me for a sec, i know a shortcut."

Red teleported behind you and wrapped his arms securely around you, just before Sans laid a hand on you. "nope."

He's so fucking close. You give up breathing. 

"c'mon, i won't bite," Sans says, trying to convince you. "unlike someone else."

"i will." Red states. You're not sure whether that's meant to be directed at you or Sans, but your cheeks grow impossibly redder anyway. "if ya ask," he adds, winking down at you.

"HEY!" Blue shouted, gathering everyone's attention. "DON'T BE SO PUSHY, LET HER MAKE HER OWN DECISIONS!" He yanks you out of Red's arms. 

"hey! gimme my sweetheart back!" growls Red, almost feral.

"i think it's abby's decision to go where she wants with who she wants, doncha think?" Sans intervenes. 

Blue ignores both of them, placing a careful hand on your shoulder. "YOU OKAY THERE?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok," you say, although not very convinced.

"hey, blue, mind if abby and i chat for a sec? just a sec, i promise," Sans says. 

"YES, I DO MIND."

Red's eyes begin to glow a deep red, his growling growing more menacing. 

"heh, too bad."

Sans grasps your arm and teleports you to somewhere you don't know. If the muddy smell and distant sound of water are anything to go by, you're in Waterfall. You stumble for a second until you regain your composure.

"kid, you ok? you looked overwhelmed back there."

"Where are we?" you ask, trying to change the topic.

"listen, abby, if we're being too much for you... just call me and i'll help you, ok? i'll fight 'em for you." He frowns, slightly worried. "we can return if you want." 

You sigh, grateful that he's concerned about you. "Why don't we all go back and do something together?"

"aight. just hold onto me. teleporting can be disorienting."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Sans opens his arms, inviting you to hold him, but you'd rather just... hold his arm. Much less intimate, yep!

You almost squeak when he wraps his other arm around you and pulls you flush against his chest.

"where'd he take her?!" shouts Red, freaking out. 

"I CAN'T FIND THEM," says Blue, looking everywhere. 

Just then, Sans teleports you back into your room. The skeletons looking for you immediately notice the change in the air and they're on you in the blink of an eye, fussing over you.

"there ya are!" Red says, checking you up and down. "did he hurt ya?!"

You hug Blue, the one who looks the most worried. 

"A-ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

This is just like the reverse harem of your dreams.

Sans rolls his eyelights. "as if i were the one who she'd have to worry about"

Blue quirks an eyebrow. "YOU KNOW YOU'RE AS DANGEROUS AS WE ARE."

"me? nah. you're misunderstood. my stats are the lowest, after all."

Red looks relieved to see you're perfectly fine. With that off his head, he turns to Sans, baring his teeth. "if you do that again i swear t' asgore"

Sans just shrugs. "well, i better leave you with your buddies, call me if they're bothering too much. i have other stuff to do."

"Wait," you call. "Why don't we go somewhere together?" you suggest. "I haven't really talked to any of you guys much."

Sans cocks his head. "together? ...with them?" 

There's a moment in which the three skeletons look at each other with something akin to disgust at the idea. After a beat, however, they all seem to agree. 

"if that'd make you happy," shrugs Sans.

"fine," Red scoffs.

"WELL... OKAY."

"We could go eat at Grillby's, I'm hungry."

Then, one of the biggest problems in harems dawns on you. 

There aren't four-people booths. And they all want to be with you.

"I CALL DIBS!!"

"i'll hold you, sweetheart."

You look at Sans, who just shrugs. "i don't care how far i am as long as i can see your eyes and smile."

Oh, fuck. Eye contact, abort!

There's a small awkward silence, that is destroyed by a lucky call to Red. It seems he has to leave because his brother demands his help. He looks really upset.

"Red, it's fine, you can leave. We can talk later if you want."

There's a second in which he looks like he's going to leave, but a shark-like smirk grows, and, out of nowhere, he dips you, pressing his pointy teeth to your lips, an electric-like feeling spreading through you with delight and shock. 

...fuck!

You can only internally scream while Sans and Blue scold Red.

"you brute! no respect for boundaries..."

Blue makes a choking noise.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT WITHOUT HER PERMISSION!"

You kiss him back, one of your hands on his back to support you and the other on his skull. He teleports away, leaving you a flustered mess, your body not falling thanks to Sans, who caught you in time.

"abby?..." he asks, knowing you reciprocated. "you... kissed him back."

He's always falling behind, isn't he? 

"i mean— heh. you're kinda looking red over there," he says, letting go of you. "want to cool off with some blue?" he asks, pointing at his flushed cheeks. He needs to make a move. He gathers all of his initiative to approach you. 

You cover your face, noting that, surprise, it's indeed burning. And it only burns stronger when Sans places a hand on your cheek.

"you want my help redding off?" he whispers, voice low and husky. "i can help you with that." He looks down at your lips and gives you time to act.

You move.

"wh-" 

-9999999 It's super effective!

"whAT ABOUT THAT FOOD HUH?!" you yell, walking away as fast as your legs let you, your cheeks practically as hot as lava.

"YUP! FOOD AND A SMOOTHIE!" Blue grabs your hand, having easily caught up with you, and he looks back at Sans, grinning at him.

Sans has been defeated. EXP: 0.

He sighs and shakes his head. "i guess i'm not good enough," he mutters. That was always the case with him. "...never been."

You stop dead on your tracks and your need to comfort the skelly skyrockets. 

"Don't say that. You are enough." As a way to encourage him, you peck his skull. "Let's go, I'm hungry!" You turn your back to him, wanting to get something into your stomach as soon as possible.

"u-uh... sure. let's... let's go get some food."

You take his hand too and start to drag them to Grillby's. Sans shakes his head, and Blue happily strides next to you, his hand still in yours. Sans removes his hand from Abby's grip and goes into Grillby's first, letting them space. 

"Come on, Sans, you're part of this too," you say, trying to encourage him. Blue pouts at that but doesn't complain.

Sans makes a beeline for the bar, hunching over the counter and asking "grillbz" for a shot of what the bartender knows. Grillby complies, but he doesn't hesitate to ask his dear friend why he's so downcast. Sans, doubtful, answers honestly. He's just not good enough for you.

Blue snakes an arm around your waist and pulls you a little bit closer to him, to what you inhale sharply at. "SANS, DON'T BE RUDE AND COME DRINK WITH US."

You shake your head at their antics. You take the stool next to Sans and ask Blue to sit next to you, trying to keep everyone together and happy. Blue obliges, beaming at you. You ask him to order for you and him, to what he nods and makes an expression that could only be described as "Leave it to me!" with confidence.

You turn to Sans, his head dug in his arms on the counter, pretending not to be aware of you next to him.

"What's wrong, Sans?" you ask.

"nothin's wrong, kid. i'm just... a little tired. it's fine, really."

You don't look convinced at all, so he continues.

"didn't get all the sleep i needed last night. you... you go have fun with blue while i nap, 'kay?"

"No," you say, not missing a beat. "You need to talk to me. We can't fix anything otherwise."

Sans just looks away, expression dim and sceptical. You put your hand on his cheek, hoping that he'd feel a little better at the physical contact. He flinches and his eyelights snap to you, surprised. You keep eye contact for some seconds, and you can literally feel his cheekbone warming considerably. Your heartbeat increases rapidly.

"h-hey, it's, uh, fine. seriously," Sans tries, sounding so much small now. 

"Shh..." you lean closer to him and you place a peck at the corner of his grin. You can smell the alcohol he's previously taken, and you can also feel how he freezes instantly, his eyesockets going wide. "I do care about you... it's just... It's so crazy you care about me as well," you say, opening a little for him.

The feeling of your soft, sweet lips on him left him in a daze. He snaps out of it at your words, and he finds himself surfing on a wave of joy. You can't help but smile at how he brightens up at you.

"..."

"..."

You hold his eyes, trying not to cower under his searching orbs. After a beat, he breaks the stare and sheepishly looks away.

"... you do care, ...don't you?"

You need to breathe deeply to be able to answer, cheeks still burning and heart still thundering in your chest.

"Yes. ...I do."

The navy blue of his cheekbones increases tenfold. "...you do. oh, stars."

"Listen," you say, trying your hardest to not display the shaking in your voice. "I care about the three of you very much, and it's hard sometimes. For both parties, I'm sure."

He nods, still refusing to look at you. His grin grows ever wider, although he tries not to show the giddy feeling warming his soul. "i think... i'll be ok as long as you have a place for me in your heart."

You can literally feel Blue's jealousy radiating off of him, and you're not even facing him. "Blue, I can feel you're jelly from here."

You turn to face him, and you see he looks up at you from his phone, casting a practised surprised expression. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I'M NOT JELLY. NOPE, NO WAY. NEVER WAS."

...So convincing.

"Mhm. Sure."

Not wanting to leave him behind, you place a hand on his shoulder, at what he blushes an intense cyan blue. "You guys think you can pretend. You can't. I'll know." You boop his nose.

Blue owlishly blinks, surprised. After realising what happened, his blushing intensifies and smiles sheepishly. 

"I JUST... DIDN'T WANT TO RUIN YOUR MOMENT WITH SANS."

"thanks, blue. " Sans says. "in return, i'll leave for a while. i have important biz to do. think we can hang out later, abby?"

"Sure, I'll hang out with you tonight. We both love stars anyways."

"aight. i'll set everything up for then." 

Blue looks appreciative at his good deed of leaving them some time alone. He directs a smile at him.

"welp, have fun." He downs his second shot before leaving in the blink of an eye.

"Thanks, see you lat-.... he's gone."

That only left you and Blue. And you're not about to take the risk of creating an awkward silence, so you turn to him and smile. "So, Blue, where were we?"

"... THE FOOD WILL ARRIVE SOON, SO WE CAN BRING IT BACK FOR SANS AND RED LATER."

As if on cue, the food arrives, and you notice neither of you had asked for greasy food.

Blue frowns at your choice, cocking his head. "AREN'T YOU GOING TO EAT MORE? YOU DID SAY YOU WERE VERY HUNGRY, AND I DON'T THINK THAT'S VERY FILLING..."

"I'll be fine, Blue, don't worry about me."

He doesn't comment anything further, but he's for sure making mental notes to feed you more later. He just wants you to be the healthiest so you can be the happiest too!

"See, Blue? A Blueberry muffin, just like you~" You immediately bring the blueberry muffin to your mouth and hum in delight. "Tasty~"

You might as well tease the only skeleton you feel like you can tease without many consequences. 

As predicted, a blush blossoms on his cheekbones, but he tries to look like he's not flustered and he forces a chuckle. "W-WELL, I'M SURE YOU'RE WAY MORE DELICIOUS THAN A SIMPLE MUFFIN!"

You can see right through him, so you don't take his comment as seriously. "Mhm. It's very sweet like you tho."

"IN THAT CASE YOU'RE SWEETER THAN ANY SUGARY THING IN THE WORLD!"

Your brain comes up with a good idea that makes your heartbeat rush once again. "Let me have a taste~"

You press a kiss to his teeth, to what he jumps slightly. He kisses you back instantly, not caring that you're in a public space. Your lips drive him mad, and he wraps one of his arms around you to bring you closer, an act you mimick by pushing the back of his skull closer to you. He smiles into the kiss, going insane, needing more of you.

...But you pull away, leaning your head on his shoulder and trying to get your head out of the bliss that the kiss left. Blue makes a noise similar to a purr while he nuzzles your head with his. You're incredibly happy, but a grumble of your stomach snaps you out of it, your body painfully asking for food. 

"W-WE SHOULD EAT," Blue says, flustered.

With a shrug, you put the whole muffin into your mouth and munch happily. Blue starts sipping his super healthy smoothie. It turns out you both were very hungry because the food doesn't last even two minutes. 

"WELL, THAT WAS GOOD. THANKS FOR THE FOOD, GRILLBY," he announces, nodding at Grillby and earning a nod back.

"We should go home," you say. As soon as you open the door you're met with the frigid air of Snowdin. 

Right.

Blue immediately takes notice of this, and, as much of a cliche it is, he wants you to be warm and comfortable, so he removes his sweater to give it to you. "THERE, NOW YOU WILL BE WARM."

You can marry him right there, for fuck's sake.

"NOW THEN, LET'S GO HOME." He picks you up bridal-style, and after a quick nuzzle of the head, he springs to the house. "I'LL MAKE SURE MY QUEEN IS SAFE AND SOUND!!"

You hold onto him as hard as you can, you feel like you're going to go flying if you slip your grip in the slightest. Luckily for you, their house isn't far from Grillby's, so you make it before you start feeling sick. You expected Sans to be in the couch, but he's nowhere to be found. 

Is he preparing your date?

You blush at the thought. If he is, he's pushing away all of his doubts and laziness aside for you.

... Fuck, cheeks, stop feeling like magma! 

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO WATCH A MOVIE?" Blue asks, letting you down on the couch. 

"Yeah, sure!" Watching movies with the skelly you simp for. Just perfect. "What movie do you wanna watch? A Disney movie?"

"ANYTHING YOU WANT WOULD BE NICE."

Sans casually teleports in the living room and takes a blanket and some pillows. "hey guys, you havin' fun?"

"HI, SANS."

"Hey Sans," you reply, and you can't help the warmth in your chest from spreading to the rest of you. He is preparing the date. A smile breaks through your lips. Sans notices it, of course, and his eyes turn fond and his grin tender.

"YUP! LOADS OF IT," Blue answers.

"that's great, make sure you're done before red comes back begging for abby's attention. heh."

"I haven't seen him for a while... "

He nods. " 'later." He winks.

You and Blue say bye and he teleports away.

Blue sits down next to you and he wraps a blanket around the both of you. He pulls you close and cuddles you sweetly.

The movie, of course, is romantic. The main couple has been dancing around for so long... And they finally kiss.

"FINALLY! TOOK THEM LONG ENOUGH."

"Yeah. It was cute, wasn't it?"

"IT WAS ADORABLE... HEY, DO YOU WANT A KISS?"

He thinks he's able to trick you like that. So cute.

"Sure, Blue." You open your hand. 

Blue smirks before turning around, his back facing you. He does something you can't see. When he turns back, he takes your arm and pulls you into a kiss, his other hand trailing down to your waist. You feel something poking at your mouth, and when you open it out of instinct, you feel something sweet going in, followed by something slimy and wet. You make a noise of surprise but melt into the kiss, your tongue meeting his in what can only be described as a magical encounter. He tastes sweet, fruity you dare say. The piece of candy danced around inside, spreading the sweetness to every corner of your mouth. Every second your tongue is with his your brain shuts down further, far from your control state. After what feels like hours, he pulls away with an intense cyan blush, his need for breathing barely stronger than his desire to keep tasting every bit of you. 

"N-NOW YOU HAVE TWO KISSES."

Oh. That's what the sweet thing was. The candy.

... You weren't expecting that. He got you there, you realize with a lightheaded feeling. You put your hands to your face. 

You were so sure he was just going to give you the candy... but you were right, he really is the sweetest. 

Red walks into the room, his grim bitter face instantly brightening up at the sight of you.

"where's my sweetheart~"

Blue, for some reason, sneaks behind Red and jumps onto him. "HIII REEEEEED!"

The poor skeleton falls over, cursing before hitting the ground. You waste no time using your chance. "Wow, fallin' for me already~"

"blue! you can't just do that—" he stops, red orbs snapping to you. "wait, wha—"

"ABBY YOU WANNA JOIN ME?" Blue asks, still on top of Red.

"Sure," you say, shrugging and smiling like an idiot.

"aCK! g-get off you morons!" ... "well, not you, abby. yer not a moron."

Awe...

"HEY!" Blue frowns, offended. "NEITHER AM I! BUT TRUE. ABBY IS AMAZING."

"yea you are lil blue." Red grins at the second part of his comment. "damn straight she is!"

You grin, unable to stop it. "None of you are morons, okay?" you affirm, rolling off of Red, followed by Blue.

Red sits up, muttering "jumpin' a guy when he's not ready, hmph," under his breath in mock upset. 

"Is there a problem with that~?"

"I SURE DON'T HAVE ONE!" Blue says, wrapping an arm around you.

You look at Blue and smile, albeit sheepishly. You try to cover your state by diverting the attention to Red. "What were you gonna say before you got jumped, Red?"

"uh..." ... "i was gonna say..." He doesn't remember so he just shrugs. 

"Well, do you wanna hang out?"

His answer is immediate. "yes."

"A NICE HANG OUT WOULD BE NICE."

"I went out with the boys after you left, so..." you trail off, hoping Blue would get the clue.

"NO ME THIS TIME?" he asks, pouting.

"How can I say no to that face?"

Blue looks like he's fighting himself in his mind, but he settles on leaving you space because he has to respect you. It's the right thing to do. 

"DON'T WORRY, I'LL GO... DO SOMETHING ELSE." He sends you a smile before he makes a beeline for the house's front door.

"Bye, Blue, see you later," you wave. You let a squeal when two big arms wrap around you.

"let's scoot, sweetheart," Red whispers to your ear, making your heart rush. He pulls your hand to pull you closer to his chest. You can't see his face, but you're sure he winked. "ya wanna go to the beach?"

Beach? That meant... swimsuit. Oh. Oh no, you're not ready for that... But a part of you wants to see Red's reaction...

Why.

"Fuck... okay," you say, face growing red once again. "Gimme a sec to get my stuff."

Once you're done, Red grins like the shark about to sink its teeth into its prey and wraps his arms around you. "hold on, it's gonna be a trip~"

"I-I can tell," you say, knowing the beach is relatively far from where you currently are. You curse under your breath when you're pulled EVEN closer. There's a shift in the air, one moment of weightlessness, and the next second you hear seagulls and the sound of crashing waves on the shore. He doesn't let go in case you're dizzy, and you find yourself enjoying the warmth of his body pressed to yours. 

"sweetheart?"

OOP— Abort! Abort!!

You jump away from him, hoping he doesn't find what you just did weird. He chuckles at that, the edge in his voice melting you. 

"so! where's yer bathin' suit~? i'm lookin' forward to that~"

A choking noise comes out of your throat and it takes all of your will not to just rush to the water with all of your clothes in order to cool off. Instead, you inhale deeply to gather yourself and play it off. "It's in my bag. It's nothing special though."

"it's special if it's on you, darlin'," he says, winking.

Again, you make a sound like you're choking on air. "L-let's just go before I regret anything."

Red smirks at your reaction, loving the way you try to seem like you're not falling head over heels for him. "sure thing."

"I-Ima go change, be right back."

"see ya darlin'! don't keep me waiting for too long~" While you're walking to the changing area, he smirks and calls after your retreating form. "ya sure ya don't wanna do it right here? i'm not shy!"

You've reached a point in which you pretend not to hear. He knows you did, though, if the way you stumbled is anything to go by. He just laughs at it.

Soon enough, you're wearing bathing suit shorts and a tank, but it's hard to tell because you're wrapped in a towel. It's still more than you usually show, though. The first thing you notice while making your way back is that Red is in nothing but shorts. He looks you up and down and cocks his head.

"uh... nice towel?" he asks, unsure. "it suits you."

"T-Thanks." Can you be more awkward? Jesus. "Um... wanna go...?"

"sure thing," he says, already eyeing you like you've thrown the towel, and not in a surrendering way. 

You let him lead the way and you try hard not to stare at his ribs, although you find it hard not to do when they're so exposed. By forcing yourself not to stare you just end up staring even more. There are cuts and scratches all over his bones, you note. You're snapped out of it when Red turns to you, obviously having noticed your stare. 

"ya like whatcha see?"

That teasing bastard!

You look away as if having him in your peripheral vision could burn you. You really hope the sun wasn't making your cheeks look even redder. You decide just to make a run for it, your towel making you look like a penguin in a rush. Red mentally fist bumps, victorious.

Red noticed how while heading to the shore another human recognised you. And hugged you. He had mixed feelings. They were wrapping their disgusting extremities around you, but you seemed happy with it...

Another human came to greet you, giving you another hug. Red took your hand possessively. The human whispered something to the first human who recognised you and ran off to the water, screaming "LET'S LEAVE THE COUPLE ALONE!"

You turn to face Red until their words register in your brain. "WHAT?!" you screech, turning to see them laughing at you and jumping into the waves. You turn your face on instinct, and the towel drops. 

Oh no.

You crouch to take the towel as fast as your knees let you, but in that time Red has seen enough, his cheekbones exploding with red, his stare unable to go away.

"umm—"

You try to joke to make everything less tense. "Uh... Are you enjoying yourself?" You internally smack yourself.

"hell fucking yes."

You stick your tongue out teasingly and run into an empty spot to settle down. Red is left staring at your ass— I mean, you, and he can only mutter "damn" before following you. 

When you're happy with the spot you picked, you lay down your towel and place your umbrella, sitting down and starting to spread the sunscreen through your body after you've stripped off your tank top. Red tries not to stare too much, but... well, he couldn't really help himself. Like, at all.

"need a lil' help there?" he tries.

...Fuck it. "Um, sure."

And that response widens Red's eye-sockets, not expecting you to accept like that. "uhm—"

You pass him the sunscreen, his hands fumbling with it, trying not to let it fall. He squeezes some of the cream onto his hand and, after his hand have hovered over your skin for some seconds, he tentatively makes contact with your flesh, willing his fingers not to linger.

...Too much. 

You feel his fingers gingerly gliding through your back, sometimes going under your bikini top, and sometimes going over your shoulders and up to your clavicles, every time they brushed your neck your breath hitching and your strong pulse is known to you because of its strength in your ears. Then his fingers travel to the bottom of your back, his fingers not daring so much as brushing your bikini shorts. His warm hands extend the cream where you're sure there already is, but honestly? You don't mind one bit. Eventually, though, his hands remain on your shoulders. 

"okay, done~"

He wishes he could stay longer.

You feel cold as soon as his hands are removed from you, like there's something you need missing. You push past that feeling and snatch the sunscreen from him, squeezing a general amount onto your palm and extending it through your face, your cheeks pretty glad you're helping them cool down.

You stay seated there, neither of your eyes daring to go near the other's, in silence, just enjoying the general ambience of the beach. After you're sure your skin has absorbed the sunscreen, you make eye contact with red. He stands up, knowingly, and offers you a hand.

"shall we?"

"Let's go." 

You grab his hand and he helps you up, grin stretching. "ready to have a good time?"

"You bet."

He tightens his grip of your hand. "then let's go."

You set a foot inside the water, immediately feeling goosebumps all over you.

"cold?"

"J-just a little."

He picks you up and rushes into the water, earning a screech of you. 

"you'll warm up," he says, evil smile in his features. "the trick is jumping in, you suffer less time."

The only thing you can do is brace yourself before he throws you into the water. You can only hear bubbles passing by your ears as you float up and emerge from the water, your eyes already complaining about the salt. 

"R-Red!" you scream. You see he isn't wet yet, so you rush to him and press yourself to him, which makes him shiver violently at the cold water. You think. You hope.

He's frozen in the place. Oh boy. 

As a way to stop his mind from going into dirty places, you splash him with all of your ability and he snaps out of it, red blossoming in his cheekbones. 

"Did the water ass-tound you?" you pun, hoping he'd stop looking at you like you're a prey. 

"...you could say that," he says, arms reaching down to the level of water and splashing you too, starting a splashing war. 

You're determined to win, so you close the distance with him despite all the water he keeps sending to you, and when you're close enough, you jump a little to push his skull down to the water. You push further down until you're sure his skull is pressed to the sand. After you see some bubbles come up you decide you won, so you let his skull go. He pushes himself out of the water and you can't help but laugh at the scene before you: Sand leaking from his eye-sockets. He looks like he's in a daze, and you're about to ask if he's okay, but a particularly big wave crashes on you two and you're sent to eat sand along with Red. 

The wave had pushed you to the spot where they break, where the water reaches your ankle, and the ebbing of the wave pulls you slightly back, the small pebbles that made the sand scratching your thighs slightly. Before you know it, another big wave crashed on you both, your body somersaulting. Luckily, it was strong enough to push you where the wave's retreat doesn't have enough force to swallow you back to the water, so you finally get a break.

...

Your head's spinning, holy fuck. You think you swallowed some sand.

You turn to Red, who looks as lightheaded as you, although his face matches his name. You follow his line of sight to see your bikini top misplaced, exposing much more than you'd like. You smack his face in horror, your other hand jumping to your chest to put the bikini back in place. 

Red is left looking up at the sky, unresponsive. The water and its bubbles left a tingly sensation in your lower legs every time it went up, and right then, it felt like you wanted the waves to swallow you. 

Why. This is why you don't usually go to the beach.

You cover your face with your hands. Then, Red coughs and stands up, leaving you there and walking wobbly to the spot you picked in the sand. 

...

You go back to him, face hot, eyes down. You sit next to him on your towel, and after swallowing, some sand still in your mouth, you clear your throat. 

"Sorry for hitting you, it wasn't your fault."

He doesn't respond, his face still true to his name. You want to ease the tension, so you try to joke. 

"I thought y-you said you weren't shy, back when I went to change."

You see his smile widen at the corner of your eye. You smile too. "It was pretty fun."

"yeah."

The sun's already hiding behind the horizon of the sea, the golden light of the last minutes of sunset being cast over the entire beach. You turned to face Red, who was staring at you until you looked at him. You looked away too, feeling small next to him. After composing yourself, you turn to look at him again, his red orbs becoming brighter with the illumination surrounding both of you. Just as you, he seems to be admiring your eyes, his eyelights savouring every single detail of your face with that eerie lighting of the sunset making everything so much better. His hand goes to your cheek, the phalange of his thumb brushing your cheek in a soft caress.

He searches your eyes, and apparently finds what he's looking for, because he presses his teeth to your lips, engaging a sweet kiss. As soon as he feels you reciprocating, he leans onto you, letting his body weigh you down until you're lying down, his elbow and fist pressed against the towel next to your head. He pulls away for a moment, drinking your expression, intoxicating him, and he smirks again, knowing he won his prey. Your heart accelerates at that confident look, and he leans down again to kiss you again. One of your hands is pressed to his chest, while the other trails slightly the back of his neck and his spine, something that seems to please him, given by the soft hum he lets out. You stop the second he lets the sound out, opening your eyes to look at him, who looks as surprised as you. Your face becomes impossibly hotter, and after a moment of hesitation, he leans down again, with more desire than before. Something wet pokes at your lips, and you eagerly let him in, wanting to be closer, needing a taste of him.

And just when he meets you you feel a tingle, something electrical spreading through your entire being, and you have to be glad you're lying down because your knees feel so weak you're sure you'd have fallen if you were standing. His tongue fought for dominance and easily won, leading you through the kiss. He tasted like alcohol, like the drunken cherry at the top of a sweet dessert, the perfect contrast after something too sugary. 

His pointy sharp teeth are careful not to bite down, although you get a feeling piercing your lips would be one of his most desired thing to do right now. Your lips protest at the sharpness of them, but it just drives you further away from the beach and more into the feeling of him on you, his ribs pressed against you and his velvet-like tongue sending you to heaven. You try to repress a moan and end up grasping harshly his ribs, something that he grunts at, a sound that sends a shiver down your spine and increases the feeling of a knot building in your core. His tongue retreats out of your mouth, leaving you needy for another kiss. A saliva trail is the only reminder that the kiss happened, and he makes sure to have your attention when he presses his phalange to the top of your tongue to take the remains of the trail into his mouth, sucking his finger while looking down at you. 

Fuck. Just. Fuck.

"if we keep going at it i'll have to teleport you away from the beach. ...unlike you're into that," he mutters with that husky edge you love so much. The both of you are panting, and you really need to cool off before you melt any further.

Holy fuck. 

You don't know when or how, but you're already in your room with your clothes. You must have spaced out after that because boy were you left disoriented. You remember you're going to have a date with Sans in an hour, so you begin to do your hair and put on mascara and your trusty eyeliner, somehow managing to get the line at your first attempt. 

There's a knock on your door, and after doing your final touches to your hair, you open the door with a big smile.

Sans stands at the other side, grin wide with anticipation. You two are going to have a relaxing night after the stressful time with his two clones. At seeing you he visibly brightened. He leans on the doorframe to appear collected and like he's in control and not actually dying inside. He doubts it's working.

"Hey," you say, smiling at his display of "casualness". It's just so cute.

"hey, starlight, ready to go stargazing?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"far away from here," he answers, mysteriously. 

"Huh. Let's go, then."

"aight, but you might wanna hold onto me, it's a pretty long distance. uh, if you're alright with that, 'course."

He looks away for a second, but he forces himself to look back at you with a grin, dim cyan lighting his cheekbones up.

Oh, right. Well, it's not like getting close to him is too hard after the other two skeletons you've been with, so you wrap your arms around him and prepare yourself for the weird feeling of teleporting. You give him a slight squeeze to let him know you're ready, and his grin softens. With a content sigh, he wraps his arms around you, bringing you closer to him.

...And you thought you'd be used to being so close with skeletons. Fuck were you wrong. 

There's a shift in the air, and you're weightless again, something you'd like if you were in the moon and not in a dark, scary place. During the ten seconds that it lasted, he kept bringing you closer, as if scared you'd be torn to pieces if you weren't as close to him. 

...

...

Oh, your feet are on the sweet ground you missed so much. You need a good half a minute to recover, in which Sans doesn't complain about your proximity. 

"you ok?" he finally asks, not letting go of you but easing his grip on you. 

"Y-yeah, just... a little bit dizzy." You feel like your head is spinning. The first thing that reaches you about your whereabouts is the soft smell of fresh grass, merged into a soft breeze that blew by, gently swaying the branches of the trees that surrounded the clearing. 

It's... chilly, but not freezing.

"aight," he says, breaking the silence in which only crickets sing. He lets you stay like that as long as you need, cherishing the feeling of your warmth and your closeness. "uh, well. i set this place... it's pretty dark, but your eyes should adjust soon enough."

You let go of him to look around. It was, indeed, dark as fuck. You could still see an arrangement of blankets and pillows right next to you since some candles flickered to the rhythm of the breeze. 

You decide the dizziness would go away faster if you get closer to the ground, so you lower yourself until you're sitting on the fuzzy and large blanket lying across the grass. 

"you like it?"

"I think it's beautiful," you say honestly. The arrangement was simple yet endearing.

His eyesockets turn half-lidded at your comment of appreciation, his eyelights stuck on the way the flickering flames are reflected in your eyes.

"heh. i'm glad you do." He makes a pause in which he forces himself to look away from you and up, at the stars. "why don't you... look up?" his soft voice suggests. 

He can't help the ever-growing grin. He's going to see your smile at what he prepared. He's instantly rewarded by the way your features brighten at the sight of millions of stars sprinkled across the sky. Your lips are pulled into a dorky grin, and your look of utter amazement at the stars makes him think everything he went through today is already worth it. 

Sans loves the stars. He really does, but... There's something about seeing you happy that is just so... thrilling, exhilarating... Pacifying. Like it'll just send all of his storms away.

Fearful of you catching him staring, his eyes finally snap up, to the endless dark void that's filled with infinite light. It's like someone threw millions of sugar grains against a dark canvas, the sugar suspended between infinite miles of darkness, so close and far at the same time. 

...

"they look... very pretty from here."

There's a comfortable silence in which both of you just admire the feeling of being small and insignificant compared to the enormous size of the universe. 

"but... you know what's even prettier?"

Your mind instantly goes to every scenario you've read with that same line. A blush blooms across your cheeks, and you wait patiently for him to gather his courage to talk, audibly inhaling in the process to do so. His cheekbones darkened, a blue contrast to the orange of the dancing lights from the candles. He exhaled, shoulders visibly relaxing as he does so.

"the moon. the planets, the galaxy, the entirety of the universe, it's incredible."

... "Oh." ...Did he just... ...Now you're embarrassed that you got your hopes up. 

"there's a place where the stars seem brighter, where they shine charmingly. and it never fails to take my breath away."

His eye-lights settle on your eyes, smile turning tender. 

"i always get lost there."

He's looking at you while saying that. Your thoughts dare turn romantic again. 

"that place is... your eyes."

You swear your heart stops because you know your blood isn't reaching your brain. 

"every light of the galaxy being reflected in your eyes, it's just..." he can't find a word that would compare to it. "heh," he says defeatedly, knowing no word would be able to match his feelings. He looks away, blush equivalent to a Blue Giant star.

You cover your mouth with your hands, your mind racing for a way to respond and correspond him. He seems okay with your lack of words because he continues. 

"let's... raise a glass for the stars." He pours a bottle of soft fizzy apple cider, your favourite drink, into two glasses. He hands you your glass, and after clinking the both of them, you drink yours, the fizzy flavour leaving a sweet taste in your mouth, the alcohol so soft you could easily forget it's existent. 

When you finish your glass you see that Sans has finished before you, and he's staring at you. You notice his eyelights seem wider than usual, and right then, you find the words.

"Sansy," you call.

He's snapped out of it when you call him by that name, blue returning to his cheekbones. "Did you know when you look at something you like, your eye-lights look like the moon?"

"uh, r-really, now?"

"Yeah. Really."

Sans uses all of his might not to look away or hide from your eyes. 

"huh. i didn't know that."

"See... They look like that right now."

He's frozen under your piercing eyes, suddenly feeling weak and vulnerable. He doesn't hate it. 

"o-oh." He attempts a chuckle, although it ends up sounding more like a strangled noise. He pours himself another glass of apple cider and downs it in the blink of an eye. His eyes go back to the stars, hopefully something that doesn't make him look like he's too flustered. 

His reaction makes you realise what you just said, and you mentally facepalm. Too forward. He breaks the silence before an awkward moment could ensue.

"...i wish you had something like that. an indicator."

...

"you're... very confusing. i never know if i'm doing the right thing, it's like i'm trying to make my way through a maze while being blindfolded..."

He sighs. 

"Wait," you stop. "What's confusing?"

"...the food's getting cold. we should start eating."

Sans uses deflect, it's super effective!

He passes you a paper bag filled with a burger and fries with your favourite condiment.

"Thanks," you say, thankful he thought of the things you liked the most. When you eye the ketchup bottle in his hand, he quirks an eyebrow.

"you want some?"

"Yeah, sure."

He hands you the bottle, hands brushing lightly. "the lid isn't loose, so don't be afraid to squeeze it all on the fries."

Right. "I'm watching you." You spread half of your fries with ketchup, leaving the other half to your favourite condiment. 

Sans just shrugs. "a picture might last longer."

Oh, you need to counterattack, so you fish out your phone from your jacket's pocket and snap a picture of him, fry halfway into his mouth. You're satisfied to see his mildly surprised expression.

"w-wait." He owlishly blinks. "pfft—"

You giggle at him. 

"you got me." Before you can react, he takes out his phone and snaps a picture of you, too. "now we're even."

"No, wait I look dumb—"

"don't worry, every single one of your looks is breath-taking. besides, it's hard to look dumb with a face like yours."

...Fucking smooth. 

While you flush at his comment, he checks the picture he's taken, and he's captured the moon and the candles lighting up your features, much to his delight.

"Y-You're not so bad yourself, bone-boy," you flirt back, trying not to look as defeated as you are.

He was swallowing the first bite of his burger, but that's cut short as he chokes a little, eye-sockets widening at your words. "b-bone-boy?"

"Yes. Bone-boy~" You don't know why that seems to make such an impact to him, but you're going to use your opportunity.

"uh."

Might as well tease him as long as you can. "Flustered much?

"..."

Come on, Sans, please speak up. Do something. Anything.

Then, his grin stretches, like he's got an idea. "o-of course you'd think i'm not so bad, since i'm your bond-boy. we were meant to be, after all," he says, winking for added effect.

You wink back, trying not to let that pun hit you too hard. To stop him from tasting the victory and seeing you flustered, you hug him. He flinches. 

"uh. you ok?" His hands hover over you, hesitant to settle.

"Y-yeah, just a little cold."

"oh, well, i can help that." He grabs one of the folded blankets he prepared before and wraps you in it. "there, all warm."

"Y-you should join me," you suggest, opening the side of the blanket to invite him in. 

...Everything's under control, Sans tells himself. 

"sure, d-don't see why not." 

He joins you, face bright blue, taking one of the corners of the blanket and closing it around him to prevent the air from entering your warmth-fort. 

"you want another glass?"

"Sure, thanks."

He shuffles in the blanket to be able to properly reach the bottle and your glasses. While he's filling your glass, you wrap an arm around him to bring him closer to you, his warmth incredibly comfortable. He tenses a little bit at that, but he manages to fill your glass without dropping anything out despite your closeness. After he's filled his too, he clinks his glass with yours.

The candles' flame goes out because of a firm breeze that passes by, and you're left in the dark. Luckily for you, your eyes had already adjusted, so you can perfectly see Sans with the dim light of the moon.

"cheers."

"Cheers."

You look up at the stars while you drink, and you're amazed to discover that, now that your eyes have gotten used to the dark, you could see the milky way more clearly than before. It's... massive. 

And when you thought your night couldn't get any better, you see two shooting stars at the same time. Then another one. 

...Right, you heard on the news the entire week would have meteor showers. 

Several meteors flew by next to the atmosphere, the heat of their speed leaving trails of sparkly dust burning in the outmost layer of the Earth. You're... you're just in awe. You turn to Sans, who seems to turn to you as soon as he notices, and he looks at you with something he doesn't usually sport.

Determination. 

He thinks he's exactly where he wants to be with who he wants to be, so he knows it's the moment to ACT. 

Your heads are so close you can feel his hot breath, leaving the sweet scent of the apple cider. You can tell he's gathering his courage, so you move closer as a way of encouraging him. 

His face is burning, his magic is going haywire, his soul is thrumming rapidly, but his gaze remains on yours. After he's sure you've taken in all of his determination, his intent, he breaks eye contact, his orbs, bigger than before, travelling down to your lips, eyes half-lidded, displaying want, hunger. His orbs linger on them, for some silent agonizing seconds, then he looks up again, meeting your pacifying eyes. That's all he needs. He slowly leans in, leaving you time to back away if you're unsure, but your eyes, again, melt all of his insecurities and doubts. 

You can feel your heart hammering in your chest, but you part your lips. His eyelights fall to your lips again, this time with much more hunger than before, and just when you're an inch apart from each other, he gently sets his fingers under your chin, guiding you to him. You both close your eyes, letting your emotions control your next movements, his teeth pressing to your infinitely soft lips. He's gentle, as if testing the waters. Unlike the other two kisses, this feels controlled and not pushy, leaving you room and time to actually feel your brain sending serotonin and dopamine to you, your stomach fluttering intensely and joyous waves of... of sheer love coursing through you. 

He breaks the tender kiss sooner than you'd like, but you get to see him surrounded by falling stars. He, too, can only admire the masterpiece that is you surrounded by such a perfect scenario. He can't help himself and he pulls you into another kiss, this one slightly needier. His hand slowly weaves through your hair, unconsciously pressing you closer to him, while the other one trails up and down your side, feeling you, just making the best out of the kiss. 

But you want more.

You let him pull away for a beat, both of you taking air, and then you press your lips to his teeth again, your brain feeding you happy hormones as if kissing him was like a drug. And fuck, do you want to get high on this drug. You lean slightly onto him, and you trail his spine with one hand, making him suck air. You take advantage of his parted teeth to meet his tongue, something that takes him by surprise if the way his hands gripped the spot they were on told you anything. And just like that, you break his so-calculated control, driving him insane. He uses the hand cupping your head to pull you even closer to him, and his other hand trailed to your lower back, bringing your entire body closer to his. His tongue immediately joined yours in a fight for control that neither of you seems to want to finish. He tasted like the sweet cider you just had, and you could just stay there, savouring him for hours. 

This is just what Sans needs to feel whole again, to scare his demons away. 

He can feel your thundering heart, much to his satisfaction. Every passing second increases his need, his want, his hunger for you, and when your hand trails down his spine again, he loses it. His tongue retreating is the only warning you get before he bites your lip, the only remains of his will preventing him from biting too hard to actually draw blood. 

You feel his sharp, yet rounder fangs than Red's bite down into your lower lip, and your mind is driven into a daze. That's it, you're high on his kiss, and you don't fucking regret it. Your hand grasps his hoodie harder, while the other closes tightly over his neck, and he can only moan into the kiss, the vibrations on your mouth sending chills through your core. His teeth leave your lip, and even though you feel like you're out of breath, your tongue finds his again, and you let a needy whimper. 

And he just stops again. And he shudders.

He pulls away an inch, and you both are left panting, your hot breath mixing with his. His eyelights are hazy, sockets barely open, but looking at you nonetheless. He leans his head on your shoulder, clearly trying to recover from such an intense moment. When his breathing becomes sustainable again, he speaks up.

"s-sorry, i lost it back there. got a little... steamy."

You won't admit it, but it left you feeling steamy and wanting more. 

"fuck. that was... fuck."

You need to remove the blanket from you because your entire body is screaming at you to just strip naked and throw yourself into a frozen lake. Instead, you just remove your jacket and will your breathing to calm down.

"Well, that... that's something that just happened."

"y-yeah."

You both look up at the sky, the galaxy slowly moving across the Earth. The shooting stars kept passing by, like nothing at all happened, unaware of anything that happened to you today. It's crazy to think you got to kiss your three favourite skeletons in a single day. It was like a lengthy rollercoaster. 

You tear your eyes away from the stars in favour of looking at Sans. He does the same, face probably as hot as yours, and when you're going to speak up, he beats you to it. 

"try not to fangirl too much about it."

Did he just...

He winks, making sure you know he indeed pun, and looks away, sheepish at the sounds he made and heard.

"After that? Really? A pun?!"

You playfully poke him, making sure it's just uncomfortable and not actually painful. He chuckles heartily, trying to stop your hands from poking him. 

"yup, it was fangtastic."

"You... You dare pun after you and I kissed like that?"

"what, are you too sensiteeth?"

...

"can't blame ya—"

"No. Don't you dare."

"—if you're too sansitive~"

He giggles, and you shake your head only to join him. 

"...it was sweet."

...An actual genuine comment?

"and i have a bit of a sweet-tooth." He makes a pause in which he looks like he's about to— "or rather a sweet-fang?"

"Nooo! Stop, please," you say, despite your obvious mirth. 

When your laughter dies off his expression turns tender, soft. "i'm... thank you for giving me a chance. it was amazing."

He makes a pause to gather himself. He turns to you. "thank you."

You can only giggle sheepishly. "Lie down."

"w-what?"

He obliges, uncertain. You lay your head on his chest.

"oh." He didn't expect that. "aren't you... uncomfortable? bones aren't exactly like cushions."

"Nah. I'm just where I want to be."

And just like that, with your head rising slowly to the rhythm of his breaths, you're left looking up at the galaxy with one of your favourite people. 

...And you close your eyes, letting yourself go to the lands of sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. I fucking did it. My three first tongue kisses. Fucking fuck. Heck yeah. We won the plan to fluster Abby, so... 
> 
> It's 7 am. I've written 9k words in 2 days. someone save me, I've been writing for 8 hours s t r a i g h t.


End file.
